


38

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	38

38  
在性事上靳东其实花样不算多，不管对象还是形式都堪称主流，从来没玩儿过重口的，连看毛片的次数都少得屈指可数——青春期开始他就没缺过姑娘，用不着拿像素堪忧的毛片和手糊弄自己，生平最出格的可能就是睡了这个师弟。然而此时此地，当他脱了王凯的内裤，本意只是想看看打坏了没有，却看到腰窝下方数道两指宽的红痕在浅麦色的皮肤上纵横交错，饱满紧实的臀肉在手指还没碰上去的瞬间已经条件反射般地颤栗，像是害怕，可更像是在诱惑他。靳东毫不意外地发现自己那二两肉一点儿都经不起诱惑……哦现在肯定也不止二两了。  
“疼不疼？”靳东用掌心覆上那些红痕，轻轻摩挲两下，王凯半张脸埋在长毛地毯里“嘶”地抽口冷气：“废话！能不疼吗！你让我抽两下试试？！”  
靳东抿嘴笑，当真把皮带递到他手边去，口气笃定得可恨：“你啊，你舍不得。”  
王凯恨恨：“你他妈可舍得抽我！唔……”控诉说到一半就戛然而止，因为靳东正跪在他身边俯身下去吻他的腰窝，湿热的舌尖巡视过那对总是盛满欢愉的浅杯，继续向下去抚慰几道微烫微肿的红痕，舔得王凯既痛且痒，也说不出是难受还是舒服，脑子昏昏沉沉的，想躲却没有动，臀肉不自知地绷紧，倒像是等着他继续似的。  
“我也舍不得……”靳东突然用力吮一下，王凯吃痛地哼出声来，扑腾着想蹬开靳东，两条腿又缠在裤腿里动弹不了，只能由着靳东把自己后背的衬衫撩起来，一路从臀尖亲到肩胛，最后是个落在耳边的吻，和近乎叹息的低语，“……舍不得你，离不开你。”  
这话说完他自己都觉得脸热，王凯扎挣着翻过身搂着他脖子连亲带啃，呼吸间带着热腾腾的酒气，整个人贴在他怀里。靳东伸手摸他下面，大概刚才确实没少喝，勒在内裤里的阴茎只是半勃，但王凯的反应特别大，揉了几下会阴就并紧大腿夹他的手，鼓胀的阴囊在他手腕上磨过来磨过去，语无伦次地喘：“哥，我……我都知道，真没有……”  
主卧在二楼，太远了，靳东估计自己忍不到上楼，干脆把两个人的性器都彻底解放出来，并拢着握住来回撸了几次。王凯挺腰往他手里送，屁股无意间蹭到了身后的沙发，皱着脸倒抽了口气：“疼疼疼疼疼疼！你他妈打得也太狠了吧……至于下死手吗？！”  
因为不能在衣服外面留下痕迹，靳东便收着力度吮他喉结，无端生出种轻怜密爱的意味，连顺口认错都显得特别诚恳：“嗯我的错。——要不从后边来好不好？”  
王凯脑子本来就有点昏，而且被又摸又亲弄得基本也想不了别的了，顺着这个思路往下走，觉得靳东说得实在很有道理，便晃晃悠悠主动跪起来，头埋在小臂上，闷声道：“嗯。”  
靳东咬咬牙，猫着腰站起来，有点狼狈地去拿楼下浴室里的润滑剂，折回来的时候看见王凯还是乖乖地跪在那儿，两腿分得很开，臀沟和穴口一览无遗。看来他不在的这一两分钟里这人也没闲着，腾出只手从自个阴茎底下一遍一遍捋到湿淋淋的顶端，捋一道喘一回，屁股也跟着无意识地轻轻摇晃，几道红痕已经从开始的浅红变成深红，穴口操狠了操熟了就是那种颜色，看着淫靡之极，靳东这才明白那些玩儿的特别重口的人乐趣何在。  
他硬得快捱不住了，扩张的时间就被压缩到最短，那话儿又粗，不管对谁来说进得都挺不容易，还好王凯喝了酒，感觉比平常要迟钝一点，没有喊痛，只沉沉地喘着气。润滑用去太多，后穴里格外湿软，穴口紧箍着柱身一点点往里吞，连根没入的时候靳东已经爽得什么都忘了，两手捧着他屁股往中间挤，结实柔韧的臀肉抵住靳东下腹，每次撞进去的时候耻毛就会摩擦到那几条被他抽出来的红痕，王凯口齿不清地喊痛，靳东这才松了手，顺势捞住他直往下塌的腰，龟头找着浅处的前列腺便反复朝那儿碾过去，同时握住他前边被操得乱晃的阴茎一通撸，前后夹击着把王凯逼得很快射了一次，又不等他射完就继续往前列腺上频率很快地顶弄，强行把高潮拖得极长。这会儿王凯嘴里什么胡言乱语都叫出来了，一边哀求他受不了了别操了，一边配合着靳东的节奏一下一下地往后迎，从后背到臀沟里全是细细的汗珠。靳东放开他前边儿终于射空了的那杆枪，四指并起来往下，把阴囊连同里头的两颗小球一块拢在手里揉搓，王凯抻长了脖子颤悠悠叫出一声，紧接着就被靳东灌了满肚子浓精。  
“现在上楼，还是歇会儿，再说，”靳东喘着倒下，把人搂进怀里，很有些意犹未尽，“今天特别热里头，是不是因为喝酒了，嗯？”  
王凯闭着眼似睡非睡地享受贤者时间，没言语，过了半天才笑一声：“哥，这得算跨年炮吧？”  
靳东光笑不吭声，后来到底又做了一回，还是后入，不过这回在床上。快射的时候他掐着王凯的腰说：“什么跨年炮不跨年炮的，哪天操你哪天过年，天天操你，我就天天过年。”


End file.
